Finn's Past
by Gina knows where you live
Summary: What's this?! A second chapter?! Yup. Finn's dad get's what he deserves.
1. Default Chapter

Finn's Past  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Standard stuff goes here I suppose:  
  
...........yada yada, I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or any of the characters, blah blah, the fine print, *nod nod*, gives me all right to your soul. There, that should take care of everything ^.^  
  
Comments (good or not-so-good) are always welcomed ^__^  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
This was what, the millionth time that Finn and Ratso sat in a jail cell together?  
  
Probably not, but it sure felt like it. Out of the Enforcers, they were 99% more likely to be caught than anyone else- and it was always for the stupid shit too- like last time, it was for picking up a hooker (for Hak Foo's birthday) that turned out to be an undercover cop. This time, it was for "disrupting the peace" at a baseball game. A _BASEBALL_ GAME for crying out loud! It's not like they were beating people up!- Ok, ok, they _did_ beat on that one dude that was in Finn's seat but still!  
  
"Nice way to spend our day off, huh Finn?" commented Ratso as his head hung down over the edge of the top bunk. "Shut up." Finn muttered as he flipped over to his left side on the hard bed below.  
  
"Umm, can I ask you somethin'?" Silence. "Finn?" Obviously the big goon didn't get the hint.  
  
"What?" Finn replied- giving up after another long pause of silence. He's like a damn big kid, never leaving you alone.  
  
"Umm, Finn...remember when we were stripped down and hosed off with that disinfectant?"  
  
Such a strange question caused the red-haired man to flip over again and cock an eyebrow. "After we were brought in today?" "Uh-huh" "Yeah" he paused for a second with his brow still cocked "So?"  
  
"Umm, by accident I, well saw a big scar on your hip. I just want to know where you got it from."  
  
Finn frowned as he sat up- his face centimeters from Ratso's own. "No." Ratso's head disappeared as the top bunk began to make a squeaking noise. A moment later, Ratso leapt to the floor and sat next to Finn. "Pretty Please??" Finn rolled his eyes into the back of his skull and sighed. It's no use, he'll bug you until the cows come home. "Fine. But if you tell another soul, I'll murder you. Seriously. I'll murder you." "Uhh, okay Finn, I swear on my mother's life." "Well," Finn lowered his voice as he began from the start....  
  
"You see, my mom and pop's parents came from Ireland.  
  
Life was tough as hell for them because they were poor. That's why they came here.  
  
Now fast forward some years.  
  
My mom and pop meet at some farm party, she gets pregnant with me so pop _had_ to marry her.  
  
I guess she never loved him though, 'cause when I was 5, she ran away with the washing machine repair guy. That sent pop over the edge. He took up drinking big time."  
  
Ratso rubbed the bridge of his nose shifting the ' Breathe Right ' (c) that he always wore, while Finn closed his eyes and continued.  
  
"The first 9 years of my life were alright. Pop was either working or passed out, so it was cool. I mostly raised myself. When I was about 9 and a half, he started to tell me that I "Look like that whore of a woman." That's also when the beatings began. I got whacked for the smallest stuff.  
  
Not tucking my shirt in, not calling him "Sir", not fetching him a beer fast enough..I could go on and on.  
  
Once when I was 11, he broke my nose 'cause he caught me dancing in my room.  
  
Oh sure, he said he was sorry, and that it would never happen again.  
  
That only lasted a week. Then it was back to the same 'ol same 'ol."  
  
Ratso was starting to wish that he had never opened his big mouth , as he sensed the pain it brought his friend.  
  
"One time I forgot to bring home a carton of milk, so he threw a hunting knife at my head.  
  
Luckily he was too smashed to get a good aim.  
  
When I was 15, I snuck a female friend from High School into my room. Pop came home early, busted open my door and caught us just sitting there, talking. He flew into a rage, she managed to escape with her life, but I got the shit beat outta me. He grabbed me by the hair pulling me down the stairs, and slammed me into the sofa. I was already bleeding from my nose and ear, but he wasn't happy with that. Noo! He had to whip off his belt- it was a thick ass leather one too, with one of those huge-" Finn made a gesture of something big with his hands "-metal buckles. He wrapped the belt around his fist and punched me in the chest as hard as he could, all the while screaming "Women are nothing but life wrecking whores!"  
  
He managed to get 2 solid hits in before I kicked him in the jaw. It was the first time I lashed out, but he was killing me, man!" Tears began to roll down Finn's cool cheek as he went on. "I was bleeding, my shirt was torn and wet. I tried to scramble to my feet, but before I was able to fully stand I felt the buckle tare my jeans and flesh at the hip- where you saw the scar. I remember yelling out that I was dying, but it didn't seem to matter to him. I remember his fist coming down again, flecks of my blood flying as I caught it.  
  
I don't know how, but I found the strength to force his hand into the cushion, then I poked him in the eyes and limped out the front door, never looking back." Ratso winced at each brutal detail.  
  
"I managed to hitch a ride to the hospital where they asked questions of course, but I kept my trap shut.  
  
It wasn't until a month later- mostly due to the fact that they had me doped up on morphine- that I found out the extensive damage. 3 broken ribs and a collar bone, a bruised lung, head trauma, and the gash on my hip that tore the meat from the bone. It took 6 months for everything to heal. The Docs kept on pressing with questions, but all I told them was that I was homeless and got into a gang fight. Finally I was able to leave, but where? I was about to turn 16, and sure as hell wasn't going to go back and let pop finish the job. I tried the homeless shelter thing for a while, but couldn't stand it. Always had to sleep with one eye open. I decided to '5- finger-discount' an outfit and started hanging around the different Disco Tech's until closing time. Soon I was able to move and pick-pocket with the best of 'em. All night donut shops turned into motels. I had chicks begging to follow me home, but I always came back alone. My mind was really fucked up- didn't lose my virginity until I was 23."  
  
Ratso's eyes widened as his lips moved. Finn knew what he was about to say so he shot him a threatening blood shot look.  
  
"Well, by the time I was 18, I had moved up to fencing big things. I became good enough that this dude with connections noticed me. He hooked me up with this "up and coming crime lord" that turned out to be Big V. Well, I had lunch with Big V, and he asked me to pull a couple bank heists. I'm was like "Yeah no prob, man." I did it with no trouble, and became an Enforcer with you guys. The rest is history."  
  
Finn became quiet, wiping away the salty tears from his face. For the first time in a long while, he felt okay inside- like a humongous weight was lifted from him. Ratso put his massive hand on his lean built friend's shoulder. "So Finn, that means you've only been a non-virgin for 4 years?!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
*Notes* Ok, so the one shot ends there. I was thinking of adding more to the ending, but it just wouldn't turn out right when I wrote it. Fret ye not! Chow does post bail and they get out. Sure, it's around 3am where any possible chance to have fun on their day off is flushed down the crapper, but what the hey! ^__^  
  
I'm kinda maybe thinking of writing another one about Finn's 1st time.....but I don't know.  
  
~~ 2002 by Gina chan~~  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ 


	2. "Sunshine Seoul" no that has nothing to ...

________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Disclaimer-type thing-a-mah-jig:  
  
Nothin's changed since last time- still don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or any of the characters, but if the creators want to give me Valmont or Finn I'll... *looks around her room* ...umm give you my collection of Animage mags! No? What if I throw in a Fear Factory & Quincy Punx cd????  
  
A heart felt thank you goes to everyone who reviewed the 1st chapter, *gives everyone an Emmy* as comments fuel the fires of writing!  
  
Again, I welcome comments (good/bad) for this chapter.  
  
To Blitzy, please forgive me for taking my sweet time on finishing this ^_^;;  
  
  
  
Warning: Rated R for swearing, booze, violence, possible bad spelling, and all that good stuff. Oh yeah, and the ending's kinda gross...  
  
  
  
And finally, I dedicate this in loving memory of my Psychopathic Records Hatchet Man hat- lost last month at a Twiztid concert. 3 blissfull years we shared together.  
  
Concerts, movies, dinners, a near stabbing, we did it all.  
  
*wipes away a tear while a sappy song plays in the background as flashback snip-its involving her and her hat play*  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was well past 3:30am when Chow had finally returned to their hideout with Finn and Ratso in tow. When asked why anyone didn't come to get them sooner, Chow's reply simply was that "We went out fishing and forgot to bring our cell phones." Ratso happily bought it, but Finn didn't. He knew everybody too well. He figured that they were at a strip joint or someplace just as skeezy.  
  
  
  
"What-ever," he mumbled under his breath while heading for the door with a slice of cold pizza in one hand, and a warm can of Faygo in the other. 'Why the hell does cold shit turn warm, and warm shit turn cold?' he thought for a spilt moment about the left-overs in his hands. Shrugging it off, he yelled out "I'm gonna sleep in the car. Don't bother me unless you wanna boot imprint on your chin." Needless to say, he was just a tad pissed off about the situation.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
The scrappy red head laid streched out in the back seat of the Dark Hand's big white car while the speakers boomed out 'NY 2 Shanghai'. Moments before, he had shed his clothes- save for his gold necklace and boxers. The discarded garments now laid in a clumsy pile on the floor, for the vehicle was much warmer and comfortable than that shit- hole shack-of-the-week.  
  
  
  
In a mere couple of hours the sun would rise. Add that to the fact that they had to make a pick-up at 9:00am sharp for Valmont. Finn rubbed his eyes as he gritted his teeth. There were days when he wished that he were never born, and today just happened to one of those days.  
  
By the time 'Knock Out Kings' was half way through, he was fast asleep.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
At first, Finn's dream was plesant.  
  
He was a top-notch dance instructer at some trendy studio, but things quickly changed, for Gina entered his mind and forced old memories to resurface. (Mwah-ha-ha-ha!)  
  
Now he was 19 years old again, sitting in a motel room where the air was visible and thick with cigarette smoke. Chow and Ratso-also in their youth- were with him.  
  
They sat in chairs pulled up around a tv set which had many empty liquor bottles resting on top.  
  
  
  
"C'mon! There's gotta be somethin' on!" The fragile-looking Chinese dude muttered as he flipped through the channels. "Hold up!" his voice had a tinge of excitment as he stopped clicking "All right! Swedish Porn!" Ratso's eyes widened as his jaw dropped, causing his cig to fall onto the crotch of his pants. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" he yelled as the cherry burned a hole through the cheap material to his flesh. "Ow!" he lept up-arms flinging trying to swat the burning tobacco out while Chow busted out laughing. "Damn, you don't waste time do you?" Ratso stopped for a moment with a dumb look upon his face. "Huh?" "Nevermind." Chow sighed as he rolled his eyes while Finn uncomfortably shifted in his chair. "Here." Finn held out his cup of Schnapps to Ratso, who snatched it and doused his pants. "Ohhhh..." the ill-colored goon moaned and sighed as he sat back down.  
  
  
  
"Shit! You guys just missed it!" Chow exclaimed "This bitch just took a billy club up the ass!" "Oh, damn." Finn said sarcastically as he tried not to glance at the screen. "OOH!" Chow went on, violently pointing his finger "Now she's 'deep throating' this geezer! Shiiit! Go bitch, GO!!"  
  
"Hey! That's that old guy...uh..uh..HENRY from 'Punky Brewster'" Ratso said in awe as Finn cringed, keeping his eyes to the floor. "Well, _there's_ another show ruined for me." he thought.  
  
"You're right! Wait..." Chow squinted his eyes at the blond woman getting violated "Ain't that- It is! That's the rich snobby bitch friend of Punky too!!"  
  
  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get out, like 10 minutes ago!  
  
With one fluid motion, Finn rose to his feet and streched out his arms above his head. "Heeey, look at the time! I'm beat. 'Sides, I need some fresh air, see ya dudes in the morning!" Chow and Ratso grunted and weakly waved their hands, not bothering to take their glance away from the lewd acts. "Wow, that was easy." Finn thought as he quickly slipped out the door.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
The air quality outside wasn't much better.  
  
The smell of disel fuel hung heavy, and the stars were outshone by the huge buzzing neon 'Master Baits Motel' sign by the road side but Finn didn't much care.  
  
He just wanted to get to his room and be away from that nasty shit.  
  
  
  
2 months away from turning 20 and sexuality still caused him to go into a cold sweat. Not that he feared women, he liked them quite a bit. What with their curves, nice smell and pretty faces. Why just last month while he was dancing with an asian girl at a Disco in Korea Town, he damn near had a panic attack just because she caressed his face. Heh. Bet she never saw a white boy run off so fast.  
  
  
  
At last Finn reached his room. "Yo, lucky 13." he whispered while searching his pockets for the key. "Oh-oh..." his hands groped around faster "Damnit, man! Must've left the key in Chow's room." He clenched his fists and softly banged his head on the door. What were his options? He thought for a second...  
  
"No way in hell am I going back to get the key.....I guess I'll see if Valmont's still up. If he's in a good enough mood, maybe he'll let me sleep in a chair or something."  
  
  
  
With his mind made up, the young Irish lad crossed the semi-empty parking lot to the other row of motel rooms. He followed the room numbers until he reached the end door, which was Valmont's. Taking a step back, he glanced at the curtain-covered window.  
  
The light was still on. Good. Finn took a deep breath as he approached the door.  
  
  
  
*Knock knock knock*  
  
A moment later a British voice was heard from the other side.  
  
"I've already told you people I don't wish for room service!"  
  
"Yo, Big V, it's me Finn." he bit his lower lip as a second of silence passed.  
  
"Finn? What do you want? I'm a busy man."  
  
"I have to talk to ya." Quickly, Finn added "Please?"  
  
A few more seconds of silence passed, then a muffled sigh.  
  
"Alright, fine." The lock clicked, then the door opened.  
  
  
  
In the doorway the slightly older white haired crime lord stood with arms crossed, wearing emerald green pants but no shirt. Finn raised an eyebrow, for he was surpried at how well built his boss was. Not that he's ever checked him out or anything, but Valmont's clothes obviously did a good job hiding his shape. "Well, are you coming in or are you just going to stand there and gawk?" His words were sharp like a two-edged sword as he stepped back, giving Finn room to come in.  
  
"Dude! You've got muscles." was all Finn could muster as he entered.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"..And that's why I can't go back to get the key." Finn finished while sobbing.  
  
Valmont had sat at the edge of his lumpy motel bed for a half hour listening as Finn spilled his guts about his crummy life with his dad, and his sexual phobia stemming from said life with said dad. "I see.....That would explain alot." said Valmont as he stared intensly at his shook-up Enforcer. He hated to see one of his best guys reduced to the likes of a little weeping girl. Besides, it would make the Dark Hand look like a little gang of pussies. Yes, something had to be done, something that would cure him.  
  
Thinking for a moment, it finally came to him. Yes!  
  
  
  
"Finn, is your father still alive?"  
  
"I don't know," said Finn as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand "why?"  
  
"Because if he is, he's going to wish that he weren't! Nobody messes with my men and walks away. Call your old number and see if he still lives there."  
  
  
  
Slowly, Finn did as he was told. As his index finger pressed each button, emotions churned in his stomach, making him ill. Likewise, a million thoughts flooded his mind making his brain hurt. 2-3-4 times the phone rang.  
  
On the 5th one, it got picked up and an older man's voice answered. "Hello?"  
  
Finn froze, his eyes buldging from their sockets.  
  
Again the voice on the other end "Hello?! Do you know what time it is?!!  
  
HELLO?? Fucking kids-" a slam, then the line went dead.  
  
"By the look on your face, I'll take it that it _was_ him, yes?"  
  
Finn just nodded dumbly, blindly setting the reciever back 'pon it's base.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"T-turn left after the next block Big V." said Finn as he and Valmont drove down the darkened streets of Finn's old hood in a car that they had stolen 2 hours prior from the Denny's parking lot down the road from their motel. (Whew! Try sayin that in one breath) "It's the last house on the right." Finn had spent the whole ride curled up with his arms wrapped 'round his knees in the passanger seat. "Right- O". Valmont stopped the car a few houses short of the 2 story yellow house.  
  
  
  
Reaching under the seat, Valmont groped around and finally grabbed hold of a crow bar, that they brought with incase they would have problems with the door. "Do you have your gun?" the Crime Lord asked as the red head patted his chest and replied "Yeah." "Good. Let's go- It's already 2:30, I want to get this over and done with before sunrise."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
All was quiet and still inside the old house as the two crept around.  
  
They really had no troubles getting in through the back door, for it was locked with one of those chain deals found in apartments.  
  
In no time they reached the front room and stopped.  
  
A tv set tuned to what appeared to be Barney Miller was casting off a low flickering light. Finn's eyes darted around the dimly lit room, noticing that nothing had really changed since he ran away. The knot in his stomach was telling him to high tail it out the back door, but he stood firm. Valmont motioned to the sofa that was infront of the tv and Finn nodded in understanding. Valmont took the left side, while Finn took the right.  
  
  
  
Lying passed out on the sofa was a fat balding man in his 60's that reaked to high heaven of cheap rum. One hand clutched a remote, while the other a menu for some take-out place. Finn glared down at him. HIM- the man who had robbed him of a happy childhood- sleeping one off with a stupid ass grin on his round little face. A new found rage grew inside of Finn's heart. His fear instantly replaced with the desire to blow the shiny red nose right off that s o b's face.  
  
  
  
A half empty bottle of vodka resting on the coffee table caught Finn's eye.  
  
"Cheap fuck" he thought, as he picked it up noticing that the bottle was made of plastic.  
  
He also caught a glimpse from the corner of his eye of Valmont, who was cocking an eyebrow- obviously curious as to his actions.  
  
With a slight grin, he curled the fingers of his free hand and bent down his thumb, making a 'lighter' motion. Still with his brow raised, Valmont reached into his pockets  
  
and pulled out a crappy child proof one that he had lifted from a 24- Hour Walgreens.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just as Big V was about to toss him the lighter, the doorbell rang.  
  
"OH FUCK!" Finn mouthed as his eyes went wide dropping the bottle from his frightened grasp. A low thud was heard as it hit the green carpet, tipping to it's side as booze sloshed out.  
  
  
  
Valmont dove behind the couch while Finn- freaked out with fear stood frozen.  
  
Luckily for him, his dad didn't notice while he feebly got up to answer the door.  
  
"Yeah, who is it?" he mumbled with a coarse voice while trying to look through the peep hole with a bloodshot eye.  
  
"Peter's Piping Hot Foot Long Hoagies!" came the loud reply from the other side.  
  
"Just a second.." he mumbled back while fumbling with the lock.  
  
  
  
Valmont was about to leap up and yank Finn down with him, but it was too late.  
  
The door had already been open. Silently, he cursed inside of his head.  
  
  
  
"Here you go, one 'Pickle Buffer Delux', swimming in secret sause. That'll be $8.50 please" said the geeky delivery boy. "Alright, alright.." Finn's dad grumbled as he patted his pockets for money.  
  
  
  
"Hey, is that guy alright?" geek boy asked as he looked in and saw the frozen disco stud. "Huh? What guy??" Finn's dad replied as he turned around-  
  
  
  
*BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM click click click click*  
  
  
  
Through Finn's eyes, everything happened in silent slow motion.  
  
His father slowly twisting around with a questioning look on his face, turning to horror as he recognized who it was standing in the living room with a trembling gun pointed at him.  
  
  
  
Like an automated puppet, he squeezed the trigger. The first bullet slicing the air and burrowing into the door frame. The second hitting the delivery boy in his right eye socket, while the third entered his greezy pimply forhead snapping it back as blood rushed down his face. The fourth entered through his dad's jugalar as the fifth smashed his front teeth. Finn blinked as the sixth bullet left the chamber, but just caught the seventh one as it grazed the top of his dad's balding head, as he begain to sink down.  
  
The eighth one hit the door proper, but after that no more bullets came out even though he continued squeezing the sweat covered trigger.  
  
  
  
The next thing he noticed was that Big V was in his face shouting something, but he couldn't hear. His throat felt dry as he let his boss take the gun and pull him twords the front door.  
  
  
  
Skull fragments and bits of brain sliding down the wall triggered the vomit reflex in both him and Big V, but unlike Big V, he couldn't swallow it back down.  
  
Acidic bile mixed with Schnapps and bacon cheese burger flung themselves unto his dad's corpse, and down his chin and clothes.  
  
  
  
Time finally caught up, and everything was one giant blur.  
  
Dogs barking and people screaming, lights on porches flinging on.  
  
It was now or never as they sped out the front door to the car.  
  
  
  
Valmont's jaw dropped as they came to a hault infront of the jacked car- now just a stripped frame on cinder blocks.  
  
"Why me? Why fucking me?!" Big V- on the verge of ripping out his hair- wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. "Knew we should've locked it." Finn whispered.  
  
  
  
Valmont would've bitched-slapped Finn if he hadn't remembered the geek boy's car.  
  
Quickly they dashed to it and hopped in. YES!! The keys were still in the ignition!  
  
The wheels screeched as they burned rubber like two bats outta hell.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
And here our little story ends.  
  
Did they get away? You know damn right! You see, all of the neighbors were helly old and couldn't give a good description. They made it back to the motel (after dumping the car and walking the last five miles) without the other guys knowing they had left, for they were passed out in Chow's room untill noon.  
  
Valmont was in a pissy mood until they all made it to Dallas, for a "transaction". (The whole purpose of their trip.) Finn had horrible nightmares for a year, but finally was able to repress the memory. Sure, he remembers his dad working him over and all that stuff from his past, just not the murder.  
  
*rubs chin and mumbles* "Yeah, that's the ticket....Ooo! It's time for the Rockford Files"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--2002 Gina chan^.^ 


End file.
